plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Pea
Agent Pea is a Super Rare variant of Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Unlike the normal Peashooter, the Agent Pea does not deal splash damage with the Pea Silencer but instead gets increased damage at headshots. The Agent Pea fires a lot quicker, zooms in more, has a more accurate crosshair, and reloads slightly faster. However, it is the most fragile Peashooter variant, having only 100 health compared to most other Peashooters having 125 health, upon being decreased in the Legends of the Lawn DLC. Descriptions Stickerbook description Licensed to Vanquish - the Agent Pea is a silent stalker, and makes vanquishing Zombies look easy. For king and country...and Crazy Dave. In-game description Agent Pea's silenced attacks inflict double damage on critical hits! Primary weapon The Pea Silencer is the primary weapon of Agent Pea; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base close range damage per hit is 16 and the critical is 33. *The max DPS at close range is 157.1. *The base middle range damage per hit is 15 and the critical is 30. *The max DPS at middle range is 147.6. *The base long range damage per hit is 11 and the critical is 22. *The max DPS at long range is 104.8. *The weapon deals no splash damage at all. *The ammo in a clip is 15. *The reload time is 1.5 seconds. *The projectile speed is medium. *The weapon is a semi-automatic precision weapon. *The bloom is medium. Abilities Weapon upgrades Top Secret Plant Food Grown from top secret plant food, the Agent Pea's reload time has now decreased. Extra Top Secret Ammo Discovered a secret cache of top secret peas-increases ammo capacity for all Agent Peas. Pea-Pea-7 Special Ammo Top secret peas do more top secret damage. Strategies Players that can reliably land headshots as the Peashooter may find the Agent Pea to be an ideal character to use. Its crosshair allows for accurate shots, which aids it in sniping. The damage per second value for its primary weapon is the highest out of any character in the game at any range, making it extremely dangerous in 1v1 situations. While the Agent Pea is capable of dealing damage at such a high rate that he practically vanquishes weaker zombies almost outright, it possesses the lowest health out of all Peashooters, at just 100 HP. This makes it very vulnerable to ambushes and surprise attacks. With this in mind, always be aware of your surroundings, do not let the zombies catch you by surprise, for if they do, they can vanquish you before you even gain a chance to react. The Agent Pea's main trump card is its elevated headshot damage, a successful headshot gives a 2x damage boost. Due to the fact that the Pea Silencer deals moderate damage for headshots and pitiful damage otherwise, you should try to locate a zombie that is already fighting another plant, aim for the head and shoot. Try to stay at a reasonable distance from your targets and zoom in while aiming to minimize bullet spread and to gain maximum accuracy. If you are forced into close range fight, ignore zooming in and just "hip-fire" for the head. Try to dodge incoming fire and when reloading, quickly take cover before resuming the fight, your low health means that every hit you sustain will be too much. If the situation gets critical, use Hyper to run away or Super Pea Jump to jump up to a high vantage point and use it to either flee or harass your opponent, or if you are skilled, headshot them. Basic close quarters combat tips: *Keep in mind that you have the lowest starting health (100) of any Peashooter variant in the game. Keep this in mind when choosing your battles. Ideally, attack enemies from behind, attack them while they are fighting another plant or catch them off guard and utilize the massive damage multiplier for headshots and always stay moving. *You are vulnerable while reloading. An easy tip to help survive this process is jumping during the reload period, as it will become slightly harder for an enemy to expect where you will be. Alternatively, duck in behind cover. *Do not be afraid of All-Stars if they recently used their Sprint Tackle. The Agent Pea is one of the most effective characters at taking down All-Stars due to their massive head hitbox which is the critical hit area. When engaging All-Stars, use their critical hitbox to your advantage. However, watch out for their Sprint Tackles as it will take away a lot of your health while Ultra Tackles have the risk of killing you outright. Exploit props, obstacles and other physical objects that block tackles. *Engineers are somewhat harder to deal with due to their Sonic Grenades, which can stun you for long enough to become your undoing, Jackhammers give the Engineer a mobility boost high enough to make headshots extremely difficult to land, yet jumping up to a high enough vantage point can counter both of these abilities. The Engineer has a rather large head hitbox and less health than the All-Star,meaning they are easier to take out health-wise. *Super Pea Jump may be one of the most useful abilities to use when in a pinch since if you manage to get up to a vantage point that cannot be reached by jumping and is not vulnerable to splash damage, you have a high chance to survive and even win the fight since headshots are easy to land even at long range (with enough skill) while most zombies will be left on the ground with no other chance than to either try to shoot back (and exposing themselves to headshots), running away (allowing you to survive) or trying to reach the vantage point (which can in most cases only be done as the Foot Soldier and will still leave them vulnerable to headshots). Balancing changes ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' Legends of the Lawn DLC *Agent Pea's health was lowered from 125 to 100. ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' *In the full release, the magazine capacity was decreased. Gallery File:AgentPeaHD.png|HD Agent Pea Trivia *Agent Pea's "hair" is made up of black leaves. *Oddly, its cuffs have bow ties on them while it is already wearing one on its neck. *Agent Pea is a reference to the famous character James Bond from the "007" series of movies. **It might also be a reference to the character Perry the Platypus, also called Agent P, from the TV series Phineas and Ferb, created by Disney. **Thus, its hair resembles that of Sean Connory's Bond. *The "Pea-Pea-7 Special" takes its name from a weapon in the Nintendo 64 video game Goldeneye, based on the James Bond movie of the same name. It was the name used for the Walther PPK, James' iconic weapon of the film series, with a changed name for copyright reasons. *Agent Pea is one of three Peashooter classes whose mouth is shaped like a gun. The other two are Law Pea and Commando Pea. **Specifially, Agent Pea's mouth resembles a gun's silencer (known as a suppressor). *This character, along with Law Pea, are the only Peashooter variants that share its crosshair with the Cactus. *Agent Pea, Law Pea, and Commando Pea are the only Peashooter variants that do not deal splash damage. *His description saying "Licensed to Vanquish" references the 1989 007 film Licensed to Kill. pl:Agent Groszek Category:Plant variants Category:Variants Category:Playable characters Category:Peashooting plants Category:Peashooter variants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Super Rare plants Category:Rare plants Category:Rare variants Category:Super Rare variants